


【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 21

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530





	【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 21

21.

“唔，该从哪里说起呢……”穆·阿瑞斯像是很困扰似的呼出一口气，坐在刚才阿布罗狄坐过的扶手椅上。他抬起头，发现缪·巴比隆仍然站着，急忙也站起来：“啊，真是失礼。”年轻男子以典型的东方礼节半欠了欠身，伸出手说道：“穆·阿瑞斯，内政部。”  
“我知道你是谁，也……大概知道你的来意。”巴比隆只是碰了碰穆的手掌，并下意识地咽了下口水。  
“啊，那就太好了。”穆微笑着说，“请坐。我这里有些问题，希望你能一一回答。”  
“……什么问题？”巴比隆再次在沙发上坐下。这一次，他的坐姿远没有刚才面对阿布罗狄时那样放松到有些放肆的地步，而是显得十分紧绷。  
“一时间不知道从哪里问起呐……”穆也重新坐好，从随身的黑色文件包里拿出一个牛皮纸袋，又从纸袋里取出几张照片。他将那些照片顺次排开，摆在巴比隆面前的矮桌上，接着又拿出一支录音笔，按下了“开始录音”的按钮。随着“滴”的一声响，笔端亮起红灯，显示那设备已经在工作。  
“……看样子，我现在的确是在被内政部讯问？理由是什么？”巴比隆瞥了一眼照片——那些显然是监控录像中的截图，画面里有个黑发男人，脖子上缠着好几圈纱布，正在左顾右盼。  
“讯问……”穆沉吟了一下，“我们暂时不要用这么严重的词汇吧，巴比隆探员。如果我必须讯问你的话，那么谈话的地点就不是这间会议室了。现在与其说是怀疑你，倒不如说……”他停顿了片刻，眸中闪过一道意味深长的光芒，微微前倾身体，压低声音说：“整个MI5人人都有嫌疑。”  
巴比隆眉梢一动：“你什么意思？”  
“啊，没什么。”穆马上向后退回原位，摆了摆手，“没什么。”他指了指矮桌上的照片：“言归正传吧，巴比隆探员。照片里的人，你认识吗？”  
“……认识。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“艾亚哥斯·魏班。”巴比隆微垂下眼皮，盯着照片里的男人，“今天……哦，不，已经过了午夜十二点，所以是昨天……”他抬起眼，皱眉想了想，说道：“昨天上午十一点半左右，修罗·卡普科恩探员与疑似恐怖分子交火，并……带回了照片里的这个人。”  
“‘带回’。”穆像是赞赏般笑了笑，“你很擅长措辞，巴比隆探员。那么，你昨天有没有见过这个人呢？”  
“并没有面对面地见到。”巴比隆毫不迟疑地答道，“我是信息技术科的负责人。快到午夜的时候，迪斯马斯克·康赛尔探员带这个人到了信息技术科，听说当时……”  
“当时怎样？”穆的声音很和缓，“你不用有任何顾虑，巴比隆探员，直说实情就好。”  
“当时他受了伤。”巴比隆冷冷道，“这个名叫艾亚哥斯·魏班的人，脖子上被康赛尔用军用匕首开了道口子，据说一路都在滴滴答答地淌血，那情形真是……又滑稽，又恐怖。”  
“迪斯马斯克·康赛尔探员割伤了他？”  
“是的。至少我是这样听说的，也相信他能干出这种事来。”巴比隆耸耸肩膀，“那阴森的家伙向来以讯问和伤害为乐。阿瑞斯探员，你想必也听说过他当年在阿富汗的‘事迹’吧？一个像他那样的恶人，竟然直到今天还没有被军队除名……”  
“请不要激动，巴比隆探员，”穆摆了摆手，做了个安抚的手势，“我们现在讨论的重点不是康赛尔探员的过去或者人品，而是眼前这个人……”他探身点了点照片，“首先，我想知道艾亚哥斯·魏班为什么受伤？是无缘无故的吗？或者……其中另有隐情？”  
“……据说他脖子上的雄鹰纹身里藏了一枚微型摄像头。”巴比隆像是有点不情愿地回答。  
“这么说，康赛尔探员自己取出了那枚摄像头，然后交给了你？”  
“……我当时不在办公室里。”巴比隆垂下眼睛看着照片里的男人，语气平板地说，“康赛尔竟然把这么重要的东西扔给一个刚来不久的实习科员，让他尽快调取里面摄录的内容，自己甩手就走了。”  
“等你回到科里，那枚摄像头已经不见了？”  
“……是的。连同那个实习科员一起，消失得无影无踪。”巴比隆眼皮也不抬地回答，“但是，康赛尔没有执行任何交接手续！没有其他目击者，没有上级签字，更没有备案。目前，我只能确认有个刚来不久的实习科员下落不明，但无法确定是否真的有过这么一个摄像头。”  
“无论你是否确认，内政部现在要处理的问题就是，重要证物遗失，实习人员失踪。巴比隆探员，你认为谁该为此负责呢？”  
“毫无疑问，”巴比隆冷笑一声，“我认为这都是康赛尔自己的鲁莽冒失造成的恶果。”  
“明白了。”穆·阿瑞斯仍是一脸和煦春风般的微笑，“没有规矩，不成方圆。说实话，我个人也同意你的看法，康赛尔探员的确该为此付上至少一半的责任……”他收起那些监控照片，将录音笔朝巴比隆的方向稍微推了推，“第二个问题，今天局里的网络到底是怎么回事？如此严重的网络瘫痪，甚至已经惊动了内政大臣和首相本人，你这个信息技术科的负责人，总该是责无旁贷的吧？”  
“那的确是我们科力有不逮……”巴比隆垂下头，换了种抱歉的语气，“对方使用了循环加密模式，难以追踪来源，并利用隐藏的木马程序反复攻击局里的中央处理器，造成数据大规模拥塞死机。我们甚至冒险短暂关闭了全局的网络防火墙，执行彻底查杀再重启，仍然不能消除那个木马程序源，它会在短时间内快速复制，以几何级数增长，并再次攻击我们的薄弱之处。很显然，对方是职业黑客，并且……”他忽然闭口不言。  
“并且对MI5的内部网络了如指掌。”穆替他说道，“巴比隆探员，看样子你已经有怀疑的对象了？”  
缪·巴比隆慢慢抬起头，眼里的阴冷一闪而过：“恕我直言，阿瑞斯探员，阿布罗狄·派西斯调任为局长秘书之前，正是信息技术科的科长，他十分了解局里的网络，也具备与之有关的最高权限。”  
“阿布罗狄·派西斯……”穆点点头，“他又为什么要造成这次网络瘫痪呢？”  
“原因我们当然不得而知……”巴比隆缓缓道，“不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“不过，我听到了一种猜测。”  
“哦？”穆很感兴趣似的提高声音，“什么猜测？”  
“据说，杰米尼局长要亲自将一名在押犯送到海牙，作为重要证人在国际刑事法庭上作证。”巴比隆故意放慢语速，“而事实上……”  
“事实上？”  
“事实上，那名犯人在到达海牙前就会‘失踪’。”犹如昆虫般的狭长眸子里闪过掠食者的冷光，“当然，这些都是传言。我也只是道听途说罢了。”  
“‘失踪’？”穆重复道，“真是有趣的说辞。你的意思是，撒加·杰米尼打算借此机会放走那名犯人？局里的网络瘫痪，也只是他指使心腹放出的障眼法，用以隐藏自己的行踪？巴比隆探员，你要知道，这可是非常严重的指控，针对的是你的最高领导。”  
“没错，这一切听起来匪夷所思。”巴比隆忽然笑了笑，“正如我刚才所说，只不过是传言和猜测而已……”他倾身向前，右手食指轻轻敲了敲录音笔，“可是，我也愿意为自己说的每一句话负责。阿瑞斯探员，你不妨通过……别的渠道去了解一下，看看有谁能明确地告诉你，我们的杰米尼局长和那名只存在于传言中的‘重要证人’，现在到底在哪里？”

###

阿布罗狄走到办公桌边坐下，带着些头痛的表情看着桌上铺得到处都是的一沓又一沓文件，又回头看了一眼刚才离开的会议室。  
房门紧紧地关着，里面的百叶窗也全部放下。时间已经是凌晨，局里除了他们几个人以外只剩下零星的清洁人员还在工作——还得再加上正在加班加点排除网络故障的信息技术科的两三个职员。  
这间大办公室里非常安静，但由于毗邻的会议室隔音极好，他们当然是听不见里面的任何声音的。  
“他们开始谈了吧？”迪斯马斯克在他对面的转椅上坐下，抬高两脚放在桌面上，随手拿起一沓文件翻了翻，里面全都是寄养家庭的儿童往来记录，一行接一行的时间和姓名，看得他立刻皱起眉头，把文件丢回桌面。  
“嗯。”阿布罗狄看了一圈桌上的东西，挑起眉梢，“我的咖啡呢？”  
“……哈？”迪斯马斯克如梦方醒般缩起脖子，“啊，那个……”他罕见地支吾起来，“……我……刚才一出电梯就碰上了阿瑞斯，就……又跟他上来了……”  
“你忘了给我买咖啡的事。”阿布罗狄冷冰冰地指出事实，“不用拐弯抹角地说那么多。”  
“……对不起啊，亲爱的！”迪斯马斯克从转椅上跳起来，“我现在去？”  
阿布罗狄还没答话，他手边那随身携带的平板电脑忽然发出三声短促的鸣音。阿布罗狄一愣，急忙把平板拿过来，按了一下开机键，用指纹解锁了待机状态。  
先前那纯黑的页面正中，正闪动着一行白色的文字，像是在漆黑的房间里，骤然亮起了一盏白炽灯。  
“对方进入云端。邀请你开始对话。请按Enter键继续。”  
“喔？”迪斯马斯克发出一声惊叹，“聊天室终于来人了？”  
“小点声。”阿布罗狄抬眼看了看仍然房门紧闭的会议室，虽然知道里面也不可能听到外面的谈话，还是有意压低了声音，“这个加密对话是局长的弟弟设置的……记得吗？我们再怎么小心也不为过。”  
“……哦，好的呀，小心，小心~~~”迪斯马斯克故意掐着嗓子低声耳语，“那我们还要不要继续啊？”  
“当然。”阿布罗狄有点无奈地瞪了他一眼，“你这个人……怎么一点儿都不发愁？”  
“哎？”迪斯马斯克咧了咧嘴，伸出手去轻轻抹了一下对方紧皱的眉头，“一个两个全都发愁，那岂不是要愁死了。再说……”他指了指阿布罗狄手里的平板：“现在局里网络基本还是半瘫痪，这家伙却能跟你建立对话，可见是个高手，更何况，不管他是谁，背后藏着的可都是加隆·杰米尼啊……你想想，就算跟咱们的局长本人比……”他凑近阿布罗狄的耳朵，像在偷偷托付什么秘密似的嘀咕道：“……那位也是一样的不好惹吧？”他撇撇嘴，伸长胳膊替阿布罗狄按了回车键，“所以，你说说，像我这种跑腿打杂的货色，还有什么可发愁的？”  
回车键按下，屏幕上的白色文字立刻停止闪动，很快消失，只留下一个闪烁的光标。阿布罗狄想了想，敲下了“我是MI5的阿布罗狄·派西斯，编号PH8310322，你是谁？”一行字。  
对方并没有任何回应。两个人不由自主地屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着一片黑暗的屏幕。过了大约一分钟，光标突然快速闪动了两下，接着，屏幕上开始迅速滚动出连续的代码，混杂的红绿两色的数字和字符如同海啸般席卷而来，让人应接不暇，几乎连气也喘不过来。  
又过了大约十分钟，代码狂潮停止了。一名穿制服的技术员推开大办公室的玻璃门，急匆匆地朝迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄走来，在距离他们几步远的地方停下，抬手行了个礼：  
“派西斯探员，康赛尔探员，网络故障彻底排除了……”  
“哦？很好。”阿布罗狄站起身，“你们辛苦了，先去休息一下吧。”  
“……不，派西斯探员，”那名技术员一脸惊讶与茫然混合的神情，像是完全不能理解自己刚才的亲眼所见，“你们……最好来信息技术科看看。”

 

TBC

 

哦，对了，简单补一下背景（其实英国的相关情况我也不是很熟\\(^o^)/~  
MI5（英国国安局）直属上级应该是外交部，但它同时受内政部节制，其局长由内政大臣（也就是内政部长）经首相同意后任命。MI5如要采取电子监听、窃听、通信检查等侦查做法，需由内政大臣核准。内政部内有专人负责与MI5联系协调，MI5也有义务就其工作直接向内政大臣报告或提供咨询。  
另外，MI5不是执法机关，不！能！进行逮捕、讯问或搜索、扣押等行动。


End file.
